


case with cats

by Jeageractive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I just wrote this because Levi muffled sneezing for a day, M/M, cuteness, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi makes the sacrifice for Eren. For Eren and his shitty obsession with kittens.</p><p>Or;</p><p>Levi's super allergic to cats and Eren's super in love with cats and it becomes a super big problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	case with cats

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing first person POV. Yeah, I know, no spectacular change or whatever, but I hope I didn't slip in a few third person because I tend to do that the occasional times I write First person.

It started off with, "I want a kitten _so_ badly."

You know where it ended? The animal shelter. You know why I've never been to those places since I nearly killed myself when I was five? Because I nearly killed myself in there when I was five.

You know why I couldn't say no to literally save my life?

Because Eren was just standing there with the dumbest grin on his face as he made an incoherent string of hand motions and finger curls as he squeaked, "fluffy white little kitten,", and I was instantly sold. My heart just kicked my brain to the curb and told it to sit there quietly while I get this over with.

What are the chances of this being a good idea? 

Let's just hope I can make it out alive.

I slipped my gloves on as we made our way through the parking lot, even though it wasn't _that_ cold. Actually, I just wore them to probably minimize the chances of a rash. Although who was I kidding, that's probably gonna cling on me like a bitch.

Eren's eyes were like little orbs of hyped fireflies. It must hurt to smile that much, too."It'll be great to cuddle, you know? So soft and warm and cute and cuddly."

"Guess you don't need me anymore, huh?" I murmured, fakely sullen, but Eren giggled and and grabbed me in a tight hug right there in the middle of the lot.

"Of course I need you." He brushed my bangs away from my forehead and pressed an affectionate kiss there.

"Uh, we're sort of standing in the middle of the public." PDA is PDA. And PDA is embarrassing, no matter how badly Eren needs to express his affection.

He gave me another super sweet and loving look that I would lie if I said didn't melt my heart right around the edges, before pulling away. Allergies be damned, man, he was getting his kitten today.

I braced myself as we entered the shelter.

-

Eren was everywhere. I was starting to have a bit of a headache from seeing him buzz around, crooning as he knelt by the cages and stared at them like a child staring at candy. Honestly, I was doing pretty well considering my expectations. But I knew. It would only be a few minutes before I met my demise.

I wouldn't want anyone reading my inner conversations with myself, because I'm usually not _this_ dramatic. 

I watched Eren from aside as I rocked on my heels, waiting for it, waiting for it. He pointed, more like clawed at one with a super adoring expression on his face, and I nodded because guess what, I'm not joining the crooning fest too.

My nose itched. I stared at the ceiling. Gave it a quick disciplinary pinch. No. No sneezing.

I sneezed into my arm a second later, the noise echoing in the bare aisles. Eren gave me a look. Grinned, then went back to his kittens. Traitor.

My eyes began to water, and I cursed, because here it comes. Another sneeze, another whole series of them. I muffled them this time, in my arm and in my nose. Every time my squeaky kitten like sneeze hit, Eren would glance around, looking for the ball of fur that made the noise. He wouldn't find it.

My eyes began to itch. I probably looked super stoned right now."Oi, Eren."

He acknowledged me with a hum.

"Can I wait for you outside?"

"But I wanna show you my piiiiickk." he whined, still peeking through the cages and withering at the kitty mewls. 

"Fine." I grumbled, but I screamed in frustration on the inside. I was fucked.

I paced, hoping that would give me a better occupation then dreading my allergy. Silenced my brain again when it tried to reason. A few minutes passed, I sneezed and wheezed a remarkable storm into my arms, and Eren still perked up at the sounds and searched for the sick kitty. I laughed at him in my head.

My collarbones were itchy. My eyes felt like they were crawling with bugs, and breathing was becoming increasingly harder. For a moment I wondered what the flying fuck I thought I was doing.

"Levi dear," Eren cooed in a singsong voice as he approached, just because he knew it bothered me a lot, the little shit. I turned around to see the cutest creatures cradled in either hand, mewling and kicking fluidly while Eren certainly died a little on the inside. One was a Persian white furred kitten, green and blue mismatched eyes stunning, the other a typical looking tabby with green/yellowish eyes.

Eren nearly dropped them as his face morphed into that of shock."Wh-what's-why are you-"

"Do I look that bad?" I mused, clapping my hands to my cheeks. They still hadn't broken into a rash, to my surprise. Eren gave me another bewildered glance before swiveling around and running off somewhere. He came back empty handed and I was sure he'd probably throw himself on me, so I shuffled back."Nope. No. Don't touch me."

"But _why_?"

"You have cat fur and skin and everything all over you."

He looked severely confused and bordering between hysterical. 

"I'm allergic."

He blinked, looked me up and down. Then his expression quickly shifted, and I swallowed. Boy was _I_ in trouble. His eyebrow twitched, his lips thinned and he took a deep inhale. Then he quickly swiveled around again and marched off somewhere. 

Wait, was I thinking this right? Are we suddenly going to break up because he can't keep his kittens with me around? Are two little insignificant little shits going to be favored over a fully functioning human being?

Why am I thinking that again?

I saw Eren storming back to me with a firm expression, and suddenly I was grabbed by the wrist and dragged away. I realized we were exiting the shelter when cold air hit me in the face, fresh air, and I breathed a lungful. 

Eren took of his trigger covered jacket and tossed it somewhere blindly, wiping his wet hands against his thighs. He washed his hands. Oh. Was he going to punch me now too?

He took another deep breath."You were this allergic and you didn't think it was necessary to tell me?" He exploded,  looking absolutely furious. I nearly staggered back when he grabbed my cheeks with both hands.

"Just _look_ at you. You look so stoned _stoned_ doesn't even cut it."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

His expression fell into a near pout, voice softening considerably."Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you even _see_ yourself in the mirror when you want something? How the hell do you expect me to refuse?"

"Goddamit you idiot."

"So are we going to break up now?"

Eren gave me a quizzical look."Huh?"

"Since you want your cat and I can't be there if that's the case."

He blinked. Then he erupted in a fit of laughs, so hard I decided yeah, that was the dumbest thing to say. He grabbed me in a hug again and laughed into my hair."Oh my god. Are you serious right now? I don't need a kitten. I have _you_. Cute and soft and cuddly and warm."

"No." I sighed.

"You're my kitten."

"Eren." This little shit was going to be the cause of my demise, not the cats. 

"Come on." He grabbed me and led us to our car.

"You sure you don't want one?"

"Shh." He said, shooting me another grin."Already have one."

I rolled my eyes fondly, flopping in the passenger seat tiredly. Eren sat behind the wheel.

"Hey, can we get a puppy later on?" He inquired as we pulled out of the lot.

"But we already have one." I said, not missing a beat.

Eren snickered."How about a bird then? A parrot maybe? Or a fish. Nah, fish are boring. A tarantula? Oh! A turtle! I want a baby turtle!"

He began his cuddly little turtle rant and I rolled my eyes.


End file.
